Zootopia ball z
by erick2013ericktrujillocarreonerick2013
Summary: Que pasaria si nuestros queridos heroes estuvieran en la habitacion del tiempo entrenando pero algo sale mal y la puerta es destruida es cuando abren un portal pero no a la dimension que ellos conocen si no una llena de animales
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas a todos esta es una nueva historia que es de un crossover extraño pero no el mas extraño créanme lo se :,v bueno en fin xD espero que les guste mi historia espero que no se valla a la mismísima mier** sin mas que decir empecemos

CAPITULO 1:La coneja el zorro y el ¡¿los saijajin?!

Habian pasado 2 años desde que judy y nick resolvieron el caso de los aulladores desde entonces se han convertido en los oficiales mas famosos de zootopia,estaban judy y nick en una misión que les había dejado bogo acerca de unos contrabandistas de drogas en el distrito forestal en una bodega estaban llegando en su patrulla a lo que parecía una gran bodega se bajaron de la patrulla para llegar a la entrada de la bodega esta era enorme con unas puertas de metal y una pequeña para los animales medianos pero esta estaba cerrada

(Nick): Genial esta cerrada ¿alguna idea zanahorias? –este dijo tratando de resolver como entrar

(Judy): Si mira hay arriba –esta dijo señalando una ventana abierta

(Nick): ¿Cómo llegaremos hay arriba? –dijo

(Judy): Tranquilo –esta dijo calmada para después saltar al auto y de hay impulsarse para llegar a la ventana y tuvo éxito

(Nick): Genial…este…¿Cómo subo? –este dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza

(Judy): Hay zorro tonto –esta dijo para después entrar por la ventana y mirar que estaba una gran mesa con varias bolsas con lo que parecía un polvo blanco después se baja pero se pone detrás de una cajas grandes que habían hay esperando que no la vieran después va a la puerta para abrirla después de quitar el cerrojo y abrirla se da cuenta de que no estaba su nov…su compañero después revisa alrededor pero no encuentra nada después siente que alguien la sujeta por atrás y le pone un trapo en la boca esta se da cuenta de que es un lobo después de unos segundo esta se duerme

En la dimensión de Dragon ball

Estaba un planeta en otra dimensión en ese planeta llamado tierra se encontraban goku y vegetta uno saijajines del planeta vegetta,estos 2 guerreros junto con la tierra estaban en paz ya que habían derrotado ha majin buu hace 1 año pero aun en paz los 2 guerreros seguían entrenando ya que goku quería hacerse mas fuerte pero vegetta no quería quedarse atrás,ambos estaban entrenando en la habitación del tiempo ellos se daban golpes como patadas puñetazos bolas de energía y Goku uno que otro mordisco xD los 2 estaban dando su ultima pelea antes de irse pero justo cuando cuando goku le lanzo una gran esfera de poder a vegetta este lo esquivo pero para desgracia para los 2 la esfera termino por destruir la puerta de la habitación en una gran explosión

(Vegetta): ¡Kakarotto eres un idiota haora como diablos regresaremos! –este dijo dándole un fuerte golpe detrás de la cabeza

(Goku): ¡Auch! Perdón vegetta como iba a saber que lo esquibarias –este dijo regañado

(Vegetta): Como sea haora como regresaremos –este dijo apartando la vista de su rival

Goku y vegetta estaban pensando que hacer cuando ha goku se le ocurrio un idea

(Goku): vegetta se que hacer –este dijo ganándose la atención de vegetta- usaremos el ki como cuando los niños estaban fusionados para crear un agujero a otra dimensión

(Vegetta): Pero como lo haremos ellos son mas poderosos que nosotros 2 juntos además no durarias con tu super saijajin fase 3 –este le dijo

(Goku): Pero cuando este en super saijain 3 tu me daras de tu energía para ayudarme –este le dijo con una sonrisa

(Vegetta): Como sea siempre y cuando salgamos de aquí –este dijo para transformarce en super saijajin fase 2 y goku en fase 3 pero este tardo mas ya que no pida controlar del todo esta fase todavía

(Goku): Bien y…haora ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –este grito haciendo una onda de ki mientras vegetta le daba sus energías poco a poco se comenzó ha abrir un agujero cuando pararon quedaron agotados pero resulto un éxito fue entonces que el portal se estaba cerrando haci que fueron rápido y cuando entraron vieron que no era el templo de kami-zama sino que estaban en un bosque

(Goku): ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto

(Vegetta): Como si yo fuera a saber eso –dijo sin verlo

Despues se pusieron a caminar ya que estaban agotados por el portal después de caminar unos minutos para encontrar una carretera después de caminar por ella se toparon un gran cartel que decía

(Goku): Parece un buen lugar –este dijo sonriendo

(Vegetta): Tsss lo dudo –dijo con su tono arrogante de siempre

(Goku): Ok tratare de usar mi teletransportación –este dijo poniendo sus dedos en su frente después de unos segundo cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mas pero este no encontró éxito alguno

(Goku): vegetta…no encuentro el ki de nuestros amigos –este dijo con una cara de preocupación

(Vegetta): ¡Que!...¿estas seguro? –este le dijo y goku acintio con la cabeza- rayos y haora ¿Qué haremos?

(Goku): No lose talvez ¿preguntar a alguien donde estamos? –este le pregunto

(Vegetta): Tu has lo que quieras –dijo con un tono frio

(Goku): Ok vamos a esa emmm…a si zootopia –le dijo comenzando a caminar mientras vegetta dudaba de ir- vegetta ¿vendras? –dijo

(Vegetta): Como sea de todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer –le dijo acompañándolo

Despues de caminar unos minutos vieron una ciudad muy grande era enorme o eso era lo que pensaban pero eso si era menos moderna que la ciudad donde vivía vegetta y había visto goku después de llegar a la ciudad se sorprendieron al ver que habían animales pero no normales si no que estos llevaban ropa y caminaban en 2 patas

(Goku): psst vegetta estoy alucinando o hay animales caminando en 2 patas y con ropa –le dijo susurrándole

(Vegetta): Eso mismo te iba a decir –le dijo de acuerdo con lo que dijo su rival

(Goku): Vale tenemos que actuar normal y todo estará bien –le dijo mientras caminaban

(Vegetta): tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –le dijo inseguro de la idea de kakarotto

Mientras tanto con judy y nick

judy estaba despertando cuando lo hiso completamente se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada a una silla con una cuerda miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que al lado suyo estaba nick pero aun inconsiente esta intento liberarse pero fue inútil

(Judy): nick nick despierta –le dijo intentándolo despertar pero pero era inútil después de buscar otra forma de escapar se dio cuenta de que una silueta negra se acercaba cuando la luz lo ilumino :v se dio cuenta de que era bellwether ella se sorprendio ya que se suponía que estaba en la cárcel

(Bellwether): Valla valla miren quien despertó –esta dijo con una sonrisa maligna

(Judy): ¿bellwether pero como escapaste? –esta dijo aun sorprendida

(Bellwether): Fue algo complicado –dijo recordando

Flashback

Bellwether estaba encerrada en su celda junto con una cabra ella estaba furiosa sabiendo que judy y su amigo zorro la engañaran para terminar fracasando en su plan de controlar a zootopia pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cerda que pasaba para darle su cena consistía de una hierbas una zanahorias rodajas de jitomates esta solo vio la comida y se enfurecio aventando la comida a la cerda llenándola de comida

(Cerda): ¡Maldita oveja! Haora veraz –esta dijo pero antes de acerle algo se le hacerco un tigre tomándola del hombro deteniéndola al instante

(Tigre): Wow tranquila déjame esto a mi mejor vete a limpiar –este le dijo con una sonrisa

(Cerda): Ok pero esto no acaba aquí oveja –esta le dijo con una mirada amenazante mientras se iba

(Bellwether): Menos mal que se fue ya iba a hacer chuletas con ella –esta dijo en un tono burlon

(Tigre): ¿Qué es lo que quieres bellwether? –dijo

(Bellwether): ¡Quiero salir de aquí! –esta dijo pateando un plato que estaba hay haciendo que le cayera a la cabra

(Cabra): ¡Oye! –este dijo sobándose la cabeza

(Tigre): Ok…te tengo un trato –este le dijo ganándose la atención de la oveja- si te saco de aquí tu me tendras que dar algo acambio –dijo

(Bellwether): ¿y eso seria? –le dijo interesada pero este solo se acerco a ella y le susurro lo que quería después de terminar ella estuvo pensativa hasta que lo decidio- de acuerdo lo are –esta dijo estrechando su mano

Fin de flashback

(Bellwether): Bueno tuve un poco de ayuda –esta dijo para después mirar que nick estaba despertando

(Judy): nick nick ¿estas bien? –le pregunto

(Nick): ¿he judy que esta pasando donde estamos? Este dijo confundido

(Judy): Eso no importa haora debemos preocuparnos de ella –esta le dijo

(Nick): ¡¿Bellwether que haces aquí!? –este dijo sorprendido

(Bellwether): No debería preocuparte eso si no lo que pasara después –esta dijo haciendo que un tigre saliera detrás de ella con un maletín este se lo da y saca una pistola

(Bellwether): ¿Saben que es esto? –dijo pero estos no contestaron solo se quedaron nerviosos- supongo que si –acto seguido le disparo a nick en el cuello- nunca vi enrealidad que pasaba si su ataque hubira sido verdadero pero haora lo sabre –despues de decir esto le dio una seña al tigre haciendo que esta cortara las sogas con una navaja

(Judy): Eres una cobarde –dijo enojada

(Bellwether): Bueno me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer –despues de decir eso se fue por la puerta principal dejando solo a judy y a nick luego de que se fuera judy miro a nick que se estaba transformando

(Judy): Nick nick porfavor pelea ya salimos de una saldremos de esta también –pero fue inútil ya que este no la escuchaba a cabo de unos segundos nick ya se había transformado en un salvaje este le gruñía judy estaba nerviosa hasta que nick se le abalanzo para atacarla


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón chicos por no subir historias pero esta bien cabron la escuela después actualizare las demás historias incluso sacerdote en equestria**

 **Goku y vegetta seguían caminando entre la calles de zootopia goku estaba nervioso por las constantes miradas de los animales mientras que vegetta estaba algo enojado ya que no le gustaba la atención luego de caminar un rato vegetta se dispuso a hablar**

 **(Vegetta): Kakarotto ya estoy cansado de caminar haora lo hare a mi manera –este le dijo para caminar hacia otro lado goku lo siguió mientras caminaban a otra dirección estuvieron haci por unos minutos mientras pasaron a lado de un callejón goku se percato de que alguien estaba siendo asaltado**

 **(Goku): Vegetta debemos ayudar –este le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que esta la aparte**

 **(Vegetta): Has lo que quieras pero no te esperare –le dijo siguiendo su camino mientras goku iba a ayudar al animal cuando llego vio a 2 tigres que tenían un cuchillo y a lado estaba una Chita con un traje deportivo color rosa con el costado de los brazos pero de un tono mas oscuro llevaba una cartera color rosa al parecer estos le querían quitar el dinero diciéndole ok no xD ya encerio estos le querían quitar el dinero goku al ver esto se enojo ya que no le gustaba la gente mala**

 **(Tigre 1): Vamos gatita si nos das lo que queremos no te aremos nada –este dijo con malicia**

 **(Cheta): No les dare nada –esta dijo dando pasos atrás**

 **(Tigre 2): No seas tonta si nos das tu dinero no tendremos porque lastimarte –dijo acercandose**

 **(Cheta): Claro que no tendrán que lastimamre porque yo los lastimare a ustedes –esta dijo burlona**

 **(Tigre 1): Ok lo aremos de la forma difícil no quería hacerlo pero no me dejas opción –este dijo apunto de darle un rajaso xD con la navaja esta puso una pata para cubrirse pero de un momento a otro vio al tigre que la a cortar en el suelo a unos metros esta parpadeo unas veces sin saber que paso estaba perpleja al igual que el otro tigre**

 **(Tigre 2): ¿he, que paso que hiciste? –este le pregunto a ella pero esta no contesto y que seguía impresionada**

 **El trigre retrocedio pero se topó con algo pero era más pequeño que el entonces se dio la vuelta y vio un ser bípedo pero este era extraño ya que no parecía tener pelo en el cuerpo a ecepcion de la cabeza que si tenía pero con una forma muy extraña tenía un Gi naranja y abajo un camisa azul una botas azules con unas cuerdas amarillas una cinta en la cintura color azul y unas muñequeras azúles(sin mencionar sus musculos bien definidos :v)**

 **(Tigre 2): ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo nervioso por ver a la extraña criatura**

 **(Goku): Yo soy goku y te recomiendo que te vayas con tu amigo mientras aun lo permito –este le dijo amenazante pero el tigre solo se enojo**

 **(Tigre 2): jajajaja ¿Qué me vaya? Ahora veraz de lo que soy capaz –este le dijo intentado cortarlo con la navaja pero este cuando se lo dio se asombró ya que este extraño ser lo había detenido con un solo dedo para después tomarla con la mano y romperla con esta tanto el tigre con la cheta estaban impresionados pero al tigre empeso a sentir miedo**

 **(Goku): Ok lo aremos a tu manera –este le dijo para desaparecer mientras el tigre lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba pero con su oído había escuchado un pequeño silbido detrás entonces volteo y vio al extraño pero cuando quería hacer algo era demasiado tarde este le había dado un pequeño golpe en la nuca noqueándolo en el acto luego de pelear con esos tigres goku fue a ver si se encontraba bien la cheta cuando estuvo frente a ella esta se asusto no solo porque le parecía extraño ese animal si no porque derroto a esos tigre sin mucho esfuerzo pero este solo le extendió la mano**

 **(Goku): Estas bien? –este dijo con una sonrisa**

 **(Cheta): Sí, g-gracias go-goku verdad? Soy Liliana –esta dijo tomando su mano y levantándose**

 **(Goku): Si, bueno un gusto pero tengo que irme vegetta me espera –dijo dándose la vuelta y llendo donde estaba vegetta que lo estaba esperando recargado en un faro- no me ibas a dejar? –este le dijo con una sonrisa mientras vegetta ponia una cara de pocos amigos**

 **(Vegetta): Callate! De todas maneras tardaste mucho con unos simples animales –este dijo en un tono burlón**

 **(Goku): oh vamos vegetta solo los estaba probando aunque son muy débiles –este defendiéndose- bueno tenemos que encontrar algo de comer y donde dormir –este le dijo preocupado**

 **(Vegetta): Entonces camina de una vez –dijo de brazos cruzados y caminando junto con vegetta**

 **Mientras tanto con Judy y Nick**

 **Nick se estaba transformando a su estado salvaje judy estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar entonces en ese momento nick termino de transformarse se había vuelto salvaje este la miraba con una mirada amenazante hasta que se abalanzo a ella para comerla o simplemente matarla judy no sabía que hacer pero en ese momento sus instintos se activaran haciendo que a solo unos centímetros de que nick la mordiera esta echo su peso para atrás haciendo que se diera una vuelta haciendo que en el proceso nick se pasara chocando con la pared judy estaba parada pero aun atada en la silla ella aun sentía concentrada no solo para escapar si no para sobrevivir nick se reincorporo y se lanzó de nuevo este le dio un zarpazo pero judy se giró haciendo que las cuerdas se cortaran esto la libero ya una vez libre intento escapar pero para su desgracia todo estaba cerrado con seguro fue cuando se dio cuenta de una mesa al fondo donde estaba su arma con tranquilizantes y su radio ahora su misión era llamar refuerzos esta corrió directo al zorro este igual cuando estaban a punto de chocar judy se agacho haciendo una barrida pasando por debajo del zorro mientras este chocaba con la silla rompiéndola judy ya tomando su arma tranquilizadora apunto a nick pero estaba dudosa de si hacerlo después de todo nick era su mejor amigo**

 **(Judy): Los si-siento nick –dijo para después dispararle un dardo pero para sorpresa de ella este no lo durmió esto hiso que corriera hacia ella esta en pánico solo disparo al azar con los ojos cerrados esta sintió que el cuerpo de zorro se encimo en ella pero abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el salvaje zorro pero ya dormido esta suspiro después se lo quito de encima y llamo al radio a la estación de policía**

 **(Judy): Hola alguien me copia hay alguien hay? –esta llamo**

 **(¿?): Judy aquí benjamín que sucede judy? –pregunto**

 **(Judy): Necesito refuerzos bellwether escapo e infecto a nick con el aullador pero pude detenerlo –este dijo mirando al zorro dormido**

 **(Benjamín): Que!? Ella escapo ok ok enviare refuerzos, bogo no estará nada feliz con esto –después de eso paso el tiempo hasta que judy escucho algo en la puerta principal alguien la estaba golpeando luego de tirarla entro un rinoceronte y un lobo**

 **(rinoceronte): Hopps te encuentras bien? –pregunto y luego miro a nick dormido- que le paso a wild?**

 **(Judy): Gracias y bellwether lo infecto con los aulladores se volvió salvaje he intento matarme pero lo dormí con mi arma –le contesto**

 **(Lobo): Bueno tendremos que curarlo y decirle al jefe bogo sobre la situación –dijo tomando a nick en sus brazos- hay compadre ahora en que te metiste –le dijo después de eso fueron al hospital a tratar a nick y luego a la comisaria a resolver el caso de la fuga de la oveja tratando de averiguar donde fue, todos estaban en la sala de casos de la comisaria judy estaba triste ya que había una silla al lado suyo vacia donde solia estar nick pero no dejaba que sus sentimientos la dominaran, bogo llega a la habitación era un bufalo de gran tamaño todos los animales golpean las mesas con sus patas**

 **(Bogo): Buen ya silencio, ¡silencio! –grito para leer los archivos que tenía entre sus patas- bueno todos los oficiales ecepto mac cuerno y hopps vallan tras el caso de la fuga de bellwether se especula que esta situada en el ``distrito forestal`` ahora vallan –este les ordeno**

 **(Judy): Jefe bogo para que nos quería? –dijo**

 **(Bogo): A si tu y mac cuerno ustedes investigaran otro caso, se han reportado unas especies de animales extraña vista por ultima vez en un callejón en el centro de zootopia testigos dicen que eran 2 y uno de ellos acabo fácilmente con 3 tigres que intentaban a asaltar a una cheta –este le dijo para después irse**

 **Despues de eso judy y mac cuerno fueron a resolver su caso pero parecía que no encontraban nada preguntaron a testigos algunos decían que si lo vieron pero que no saben a donde fueron solo que parecía que caminaban sin rumbo por la calles**

 **Con goku y vegetta**

 **(Goku): Vegetta llevamos mucho tiempo caminando tengo hambre –dijo quejándose y sujetando su estomago**

 **(Vegetta): No puedo hacer nada asi que mejor guarda silencio –este le dijo**

 **(Goku): Vegetta escuchas eso? –le dijo deteniéndose- suena como a una sirena**

 **(Vegetta): Es cierto creo imaginarme de que se trata –dijo para que unos segundos el sonido se acercara hasta que una patrulla llegara hacia ellos se detuvo a unos metros luego salieron de hay un rinoceronte y una coneja**

 **(Judy): Soy la oficial judy hopp están detenidos –esta les dijo apuntando con su arma de dardos**

 **(Vegetta)(mentalmente): Lo sabia –este se dijo**

 **Bueno esto es todo espero que les guste sigan apollando ya veo unos pillos que vieron esta historia xD bueno díganme que les parecio no les cuesta nada comentar bueno adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Madre mia willyyyy ok no xD bueno estamos con un nuevo episodio de esta historia entonces vamosss**

Una patrulla había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Vegeta y Goku de esta salieron un rinoceronte y una coneja, estos últimos sacaron sus pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes para apuntarles a los seres bípedos sin pelo visible excepto en la cabeza

(Judy): ¡Alto hay soy la oficial Judy Hopps y están detenidos! –dijo mientras les apuntaba con la pistola

(Vegeta): Lo sabia –dijo confirmando sus sospechas

(Goku): Vegeta ahora que haremos no podemos pelear –le susurro al oído

(Vegeta): ¡Callate no me digas que hacer Kakaroto! –le grito haciendo que los 2 animales se sorprendieron por la repentina acción

(Judy): ¿Kakaroto? –dijo confundida

(Vegeta): Tss como se me largo de aquí si quieres ven Kakaroto –dijo dando media vuelta

(Judy): ¡Alto! –grito pero este la ignoro- ya verás –dijo para proseguir a dispararle

Judy le disparo un dardo a Vegeta pero cuando faltaban unos segundos este se hiso a un lado esquivándolo algo que sorprendió a la coneja y al rinoceronte este ultimo también disparo pero paso el mismo resultado

(Vegeta): Con que asi lo quieren ¿eh? –dijo haciendo una mirada de asesino lo que provoco un escalofrió en los 2 animales

Goku se preocupo ya que sintió como el ki de Vegeta aumento pero no mucho debido a que estaban débiles debido a lo de antes

(Goku): Vegeta no lo hagas solo vámonos –dijo poniéndose entre el príncipe y los animales pero este solo recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Vegeta

Goku termino chocando en una pared a unos metros agrietándola por parte del golpe de Vegeta

(Vegeta): Jejeje esta vez no –dijo poniendo su mirada a los animales- ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos? –dijo lanzándose hacia ellos

Goku solo sentía dolor pero no permitiría que Vegeta los lastimara o aun peor matara a esos animales por lo que rápidamente puso 2 dedos en su frente y al instante desapareció para aparecer en frente de Vegeta este último se sorprendió al igual que los animales

(Goku): ¡KAIOKEN! –grito provocando que una gran aura roja apareciera alrededor de el

Goku con el Kaioken rápidamente le dio un golpe en el rostro con todo lo que tenia noqueándolo al instante, cuando Vegeta fue noqueado goku perdió su transformación perdiendo ese aura y cayendo sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose con sus manos este totalmente cansado les dijo

(Goku): Jejeje ¿uh? –dijo sintiendo un piquete el su brazo izquierdo cuando vio que era uno de esos dardos se aterro por la aguja pero estaba tan débil que el suero lo durmió antes de que gritara de terror

Los 2 seres quedaron inconscientes mientras que los dos animales seguía impresionado ya que nunca habían visto algo así tal vez en ciencia ficción con la onda vital :v pero nunca pensaron verlo en la vida real

(Rinoceronte): ¿Deberíamos llevárnoslos? –pregunto inseguro

(Judy): Si fuera por mí ya me hubiera ido pero debemos hacerlo porque es nuestro deber como policías –dijo con alto ímpetu

(Rinoceronte): Esta bien –dijo para después caminar a aquellos seres

El Rinoceronte tuvo que cargar a los 2 a la patrulla puesto que eran muy pesados para la coneja se los llevaron rápidamente a la comisaria porque sabían que si despertaban sobre todo el de pelo erizado se pondría muy feo. Después de unos minutos ya estaban cerca ya que estaban muy lejos de la comisaria pero lo que no sabían es que alguien en el asiento de atrás estaba despertando

(Goku): Auch ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto en voz alta luego miro hacia el frente para encontrarse con las miradas de impresión del Rinoceronte y de la coneja

Hubo un incomodo silencio durante varios segundos hasta que reaccionaron por un sonido que venía de enfrente, cuando vieron los 3 sintieron miedo un tráiler se dirigía a ellos amenazando con chocar y herir o matar a los cuatro

(Judy): ¡CUIDADO! –dijo tratando de que el rinoceronte reaccionara para desviar la patrulla

(Goku mentalmente): Rayos tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? –se dijo así mismo pero se le ocurrió algo

Segundos antes de que chocaran por el descuido del conductor Goku rápidamente puso 2 dedos en su frente y la otra mano la puso sobre el auto para momentos después desparecer el junto con todo los demás luego de unos milisegundos aparecieron en otra parte de la ciudad

(Goku): Uff por poco –dijo aliviado

(Judy): ¿Q-que hiciste? –pregunto mientras todavía asimilaba la técnica

(Goku): Ahora no puedo decirle estoy muy cansado –dijo mientras se recargaba en el asiento trasero

(Judy): Pe-pero…ok supongamos que no paso nada primero necesitamos llevarlos a la comisaria –dijo

(Rinoceronte): Pero oficial Judy están heridos necesitamos llevarlos al hospital –dijo algo preocupado

(Judy): *Suspiro* ok supongo que tienes razón vamos –dijo mirando a Goku

Empezaron a conducir, unos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que Goku decidió hablar

(Goku): ¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto impaciente el hombre de gi rojo

(Judy): N-no –dijo nerviosa

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que Goku se percato de que Vegeta se estaba despertando entonces es decidió saludarlo

(Goku): ¡Oh! Vegeta despertaste –dijo feliz aunque algo nervioso

(Judy): ¿Vegeta? –dijo mientras volteaba atrás pero al momento de ver de quien se trataba se paralizo

(Vegeta): ¿Q-que rayos paso? –pregunto mientras recuperaba sus sentidos

(Goku): Bueno…te tuve que noquear con el kaioken porque si no hubieras herido o incluso matado a esos animales –dijo señalando a Judy que seguía paralizada y el rinoceronte estaba nervioso pero seguía conduciendo para que no sucediera lo que paso hace un rato

(Vegeta): ¡Idiota! –dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza- a la próxima no será tan compasivo –dijo de brazos cruzados- ¿y tú que miras? –le dijo a la coneja haciendo que esta volviera a su lugar- bueno y ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana

(Goku): A uhm… ¿cómo se llamaba? –dijo acercándose a Judy

(Judy): Hospital –dijo incomoda

(Vegeta): Genial iremos a un hospital quisiera tener una maquina de recuperación –dijo recordando la misma

(Judy): ¿Maquina de recuperación? –pregunto mientras miraba a Vegeta

(Vegeta): No tengo que responderte bola de pelos –dijo mirando por la ventana de automóvil

(Judy): ¡Oye! ¡No sé quien seas o que hacen en Zootopia pero esas no son razones para ser tan grosero! –dijo enojada

(Vegeta): Pss como sea –dijo dándole igual

(Judy): ¿Siempre es así? –le pregunto a Goku

(Goku): *Suspiro* Si el siempre es así –dijo con una mirada algo triste- pero una vez que lo conoces ese cascarrabias es un buen amigo eh Vegeta –dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos con su codo

Pero antes de que este último protestara el Rinoceronte hablo

(Rinoceronte): Llegamos –dijo mientras apagaba el auto

(Vegeta): Ya era hora –dijo bajándose del vehículo

(Judy): Espero que algún día deje de hacer así –dijo mientras se bajaba de la patrulla

Todos se bajaron del auto de policía para entrar al hospital cuando entraron todos lo animales se quedaron viendo a los 2 seres que parecían animales pero sin pelo. Los oficiales llegaron con la recepcionista que era una cabra hembra

(Cabra): Si que se les ofr… –no termino la frase al ver a los 2 seres- q-que s-se le ofrece –dijo tartamudeando

(Judy): Necesitamos que atienda a estos dos por favor –dijo

(Cabra): Si un momento –dijo nerviosa mientras llamaba a alguien por el teléfono que estaba hay

Después de unos segundos la Cabra les dijo donde tenían que ir, tras otros segundo había llegado a una puerta donde decía ``EXAMINACION´´ entraron y adentro se encontraba un Tejón hembra y al lado de esta una Cheta

(Goku): Wow ¡eres tú! –dijo señalando a la Cheta

(Cheta): ¡Goku! –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

(Tejón): Ejem señorita Kira por favor –dijo con una gota en su cabeza

(Cheta): ¡Perdón! –dijo sonrojada

(Goku): No importa –dijo

(Tejón): Bueno empecemos a tratarlos no se dé que especies son pero haremos los mejor posible –dijo para ponerlos a los 2 en partes contrarias del cuarto cubriéndolos con cortinas para la privacidad

 **Pumm aquí acaba bueno espero que le alla gustado por cierto no he subido capítulos tanto de esta como las demás esque la escuela me deja sin tiempoi pero mañana será una explosión de capítulos subiré my Hero zoophobia futuros incierto y posiblemente sacerdote en ecuestrita bueno me despido**


End file.
